brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:RemovedUser2019
*Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —CJC95 (talk) 03:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC) |} HELLO!! Anybody wanna talk to me? :D hoi ( ♥ Legy ♥ talk 23:50, June 24, 2017 (UTC)) Guess not! Nobody? notice meeee ( ♥ Legy ♥ talk 23:52, June 24, 2017 (UTC)) LEGO: The Ultimate Adventure http://luammogame.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Warning I didn't know! :( I'm sorry... hey shlomo, i was wondering if you want to help me with my custom theme, i really don't have any ideas, so please help me out. Custom:Exploriens II -King Kahuka Sig-Fig I'm making Sig-Figs of you, but i dont really know which figure is best (or best to look like you) here's my first Sig-Fig. If you have an idea shlomo, your free to ask me if you want it like some way, hope you like it! :D -King Kahuka A few more i made: Parts????? Were did you get those minifig decals ._. ????? You mean the printing? oh, I GOT THOSE FROM YOU! :D i got your Minifigure Parts 1-8 to make them. wait a minute are you darth shlomo? ._. because i dont think its possible to leave a message on your own talk page ._. --King Kahuka (talk) 22:06, September 18, 2013 (UTC) a few edits to my sig-fig So, i dont want you to change anything (i'm not gonna give you a hard time -_-) i just want you to add 3 things. * Black Epaulets (if you dont have them, just make it a black cape) * Grey Gun (if you dont have that, use a black gun, if you dont have a black gun use any gun) * a walkie talkie (if you dont have it, then nevermind) hope you like it! remember to add it to your userpage >_> --King Kahuka (talk) Obey Blacktron, Destroy all. 00:27, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Have this. ;) Jahchildren (talk) 01:45, September 20, 2013 (UTC)Jahchildren i told jah to give you this code, i made it for you shlomo since you said you liked blacktron! :) (p.s. i'm sick ): ) --King Kahuka (talk) ''Obey Blacktron, Destroy All.17:03, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Silver Brick why were you banned? and when will you be unbanned? please tell me! your my best pal and everyone on chat mostly hates me but you! D: --King Kahuka (talk) 17:43, September 25, 2013 (UTC) i was banned from brickipedia chat, but i made a vote thing, so darthshlomo please unban me from brickipedia chat! please! http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kahuka/I%27m_Just_Sorry_For_Everything ok, i was only banned for the remaining week like you, but i'm still angry about this ban. oh by the way! i made this awesome Civil War thing, with Robert E. Lee! 0_0 and its like, my masterpiece theme! you can help me with it by making sets if you want! (this is just a break off of Exploriens, so dont try to make explorien stuff and civil war stuff, if you have a project for Exploriens II, save it and dont delete it and work on some civil war stuff! :D) ]] XD, i made this, its very funny (its not talking to you! i'd never say any of this to you! D:) i'll probably use this in case some one is a jerk to me or/and you :P please reply! you're making me worried! wheres jah to tell me if theres something wrong! or something! D: Hey, when are you gonna do your sig-figs. You still didnt get them posted. When you do, please contact me. Thanks. Get in your talkpage more often Hey shlomo, you told me you dont get on your talkpage alot but you have to if you want to contact me, i'm banned from chat and i cant talk to you on there. so spend alot more time on your/my Talkpage. 750,000 EDITOR! Guess what? I GOT THE LUCKY EDIT BADGE!!! :D Maybe you might get it one day, but heres something that will help you: you need lots of luck, and you need to edit/create an article at the right time, and you'll have a badge like mine! :D --King Kahuka (talk) 04:32, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Ninjago Award --King Kahuka (talk) 04:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) New User Image I NOW HAVE A MUSTACHE!!! >:D Minecraft Directions To Me DarthShlomo, i'll be gone for 2 months, to meet up with me, get Minecraft and click on multiplayer, click Add Server, and click on the black box, type ken.ignorelist.com in the box, then add it to the server list, then double click it (or click it and click Join Server) hit enter and type in /msg Enderdragon59 I'm DarthShlomo then we can meet up (my username in Minecraft is Enderdragon59 btw) --King Kahuka (talk) 16:30, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Shlomo do you even have minecraft, if you dont i can try to find different ways to meet with you... and nvm the 2 months thing i cant stay away from brickipedia THAT long. well then if i've been unbanned i wont be leaving for 2 months, but i'm on minecraft alot so i might not be getting on chat so much. DARTHSHLOMO! GET ON CHAT! D: uhm, darthshlomo, i already know how by copying the code from Jahchildren's userpage, :/ Easier Code For Slideshows oh, really? sorry i dont really edit my talkepages, and i thought YOU thought i didn't know how to use slideshows... But thanks! P.S. then why does jah use millions of code if theres an easier way? Just puttin' this here in case I need it some time | (• ◡•)| Adventure Time! (❍ᴥ❍ʋ) DarthShlomo (talk) 21:40, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Sigfig My new profile picture shows you what I made in the LEGO Movie sigfig creator, so if you base it off that you should be fine. -- The Rainbow Dasher (Talk) 20:46, November 4, 2013 (UTC) what's LEGO: Ultimate Adventure? Spyrius Droid >:D get on chat! since your online! :O --King Kahuka (talk) 19:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Image i made on paint, it took a while Finally made a photo of you, me, and soon jah, i want to add jah but paint wont lemme enlarge the image, i might find a way soon, but anyway, hope you like this photo! :D not the spyrius droid image, scroll down :/ my sig-fig can be anything, it just has to be blacktrony, and has to have no glasses, oh and use this head if you have it, or something like that. Birthday Present :P --King Kahuka (talk) 19:06, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Here's a Thanksgiving Avatar. I hope you celebrate Thanksgiving though, if you don't this was a waste. :( you can take the avatar anyway, you don't have to be a herbovore. :/ i'm banned on chat, and now, if it's a month, i am just going to leave, i'm sick of brickipedia and everyone on it (but you and jah) and i can't take it anymore, so i'm officially leaving until Brickipedia is a better place, i bet wikia is heaven to this dump. well anyway, cya, and if i ever decide to come back, thats a blessing. Thanks, Shlomo! :D 04:48, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D 23:21, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Nice signature! And i know exactly where you got it from. BTW, i'm not leaving, i changed my mind, actually i think i've been extra bratty since the ending of the previous month, i need to get straight. :/ Thanks Thanks for the award, Darth! :D BrickfilmNut (talk) 23:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Shlomo! :) 02:04, November 18, 2013 (UTC) If you have a life DO NOT CLICK HERE!!! http://i.huffpost.com/gen/1150837/thumbs/o-MR-BLOBBY-570.jpg?3 Steampunk Robot Here, for you Post it on your userpage if you want to! :) LDD Developer Mode Bug helped you get the LDD Developer Mode right? Do you think you can help me with it? You can pm me on Chat (on this second) or leave a message on my chat. NVM, Jahchildren helped me My comic Is the comic you said you would make for me being worked on?--Epicportlemaster101 (talk) 13:25, December 1, 2013 Could I? Could I be the next person to make in your sig-fig contests? Please respond on my talkpage. - Here you go! http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/AnonymousBug/LDD/Glitches-Mods/requestedparts1.lxf 03:50, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Please don't tell me you hate me, if its over then i have know perpouse on brickipedia. what the... why is that dumb christmas thing there.... great, now the whole population of brickipedia hates me. :'( Shlomo can you forgive me? please? D': Epic-Space-Hoodie-Guy was looking on LEGO Hobbit.com and he saw it. THAT HOUSE OF ELROND MOC IS AWESOME!!! O: Request Hey Sholomo I have a request could you make me an avatar like yours on LDD here is my description-Anakin (Clone Wars) hair thats dark brown and a black top hat on top of my hair, my face would be the same one you have for an avatar, my top would be the Magician's and my pants just black as well as flesh skin. Could you also take the picture close up like yours and post later. Please respond on my talkpage. Thank soooooo much if you say yes. - Chat Please come on chat so we can discuss the avatar. - Okay I thought the Graduate's head worked well on me but you could change it to Chicken Suit Guy's and see how that works but could you also and give me the Waiter's torso. -Thanks - Actually Could you still for my custom put the Graduate's head for mine and have the Waiter's torso and keep the top hat,hair,legs the same and because you have white skin and mine is flesh so they will know it's not you, and please make the photo a little closer because the other one was too far away. Thank You so much for being able to work with my determined and annoying self. :P - - Award You deserve it. - I was wondering if you would like to be on my friends list? --Legoman27 (talk) 00:46, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Legoman27 Sure, my friend :) ~ Help i'm not tech savvy, so can you give me very very accurate info on how to get developer mode? Maybe Brick Lord or Kahuka. ~ Nuffs is awesome, but my top choices are Brick Lord or Kahuka, but maybe Nuff could win. Any other ideas for a winner? ~ Happy new year Shlomo. Oh yeah i wanted to tell you that my Christmas gang got delayed to 1/1/2014 because my internet stopped working. But now it works so maybe later today I'll post it or tomorrow --Legoman27 (talk) 18:42, January 1, 2014 (UTC)LEgoman27 Friend Award From, Marvel. PS thanks for making the picture.You will never get away Mysterio! Thanks! Sorry if this is a bit late, but thanks for the Friend award!-NightWolf150 (talk) 21:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) *LOL. Page Do you want me to fix up Custom:DarthShlomo for you? If not, I'd have to mark it as unacceptable for not conforming to guidelines... -- 21:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RE Wow, that's like a cool honor or something. I'd love to be! Thanks! Congrats on getting 1,005 edits. --Legoman27 (talk) 18:19, January 27, 2014 (UTC)Legoman27 Are you moving or not? --Knight User Image I really like your user image. How did you get the arms to stay like that?-NightWolf150 (talk) 22:39, January 28, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks! Can't wait to see the picture!-NightWolf150 (talk) 22:39, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Are you going to the Brickimedia? Brick LordBOWHAHA! Sig Fig contest I was wondering if the reward was still part of the contest?--LEGOlas (talk) 06:18, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Great,I can't wait!--LEGOlas (talk) 06:23, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna need this ffinal guard memberf 68th most liked user of all time! Sibling of jahchildren once more! :D ffinal guard memberf 68th most liked user of all time! Sibling of jahchildren Good! B) [[User:DarthShlomo|'DarthShlomo]][[User talk:DarthShlomo|'Negotiations']] :P fFinal Guard Memberf & LEGO Council Ambassador 46th most liked user of all time! Sibling of jahchildren [[User:DarthShlomo|'DarthShlomo]][[User talk:DarthShlomo|'Negotiations''']] Hey. I'm not sure, but, are you still around, Shlomo? hoi bye (23:49, June 24, 2017 (UTC))